WhoWillTakeTheAlphaPlaceWhen Massies gone?
by SmexiiGurl
Summary: Who will take the queen bees place when Massie's gone for afew weeks shooting a Movie with Claire called: In A Girls World.Shes the MainCharactor ButSheKnows AliciaCantWaitFor Massie ToLeaveSoSheCanHaveATasteOfTheAlphaThrone! Will K&D Follow Alicia?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own these charactor I just make up the storys! Please READ AN DREVEIW I WILL UPDATE FASTER IF YOU DO!**

* * *

**The Pretty Committee**

**Massie Block,**

Still gorgous and walking tall. Massie walks into the world of fame and celebs and meets many different people, including boys, suck-ups, LBRS, EWS, Other Alphas and worst of all competitors. She goes toVancover, Canada to shoot a movie called _In a Girls World. _She can't wait, she's going with Claire! And guess what theres going to be ahdroable boys there! She meets real life mean girls! ( Including herself? Haha) Massie finds love and different types of fashion. She goes to Burnaby B.C to shop wil she drops with Claire and a whole bunch of other A-listers.

* * *

**Alicia Rivera,**

A beautiful spanish chicka waiting to take the throne of the Alpha, Masse Block. She hopes Massie won't come back, or maybe the Pretty Committee falls apart with no Massie and Claire? What will happen when the Pretty Committee suffers and fights over popularity and who will be the new Alpha? Alicia will do anything for that spot. She'll run over whoever gets in her way and she's determined to rule OCD! Will Kristen and Dylan follow her? Or will they realize Alicia's just wanting to be Alpha like Massie? Will Alicia want a top A-lister boyfriend too? Possibly Derrington? Maybe not but only Drama can tell!

* * *

**Kristen Gregory,**

Sporty chick much? Well she can't wait will her next practise! Why? Because there going to vote for a team captain! And Kristen will do whatever it takes to become  
that! Maybe we'll see a bad side of Kristen that was hidden for all those 12 years! Kristen wants a taste of an Alpha's throne too! Will she fight or follow? Kristen's a go getter and no one hates her. Maybe she'll take the Throne? Hopefully she will get what she wants or it may get ugly!

* * *

**Dylan Marvel**,

She's thin and pretty! Everyday Dylan gets prettier! Will s hot briarwood boy fall in love? And will Dylan like him back? or will she just crush his heart like she does to calories? Well Dylan is determined to watch Massie's movie as soon as it comes out! She's loyal and she can't wait til Massie and Claire come back! She knows that Alicia will fight for the Throne but she wants Massie to keep it! Will she fight Alicia and make sure it's only Massie that sits on the Throne or will she let it slide? Letting ALicia or Kristen... maybe someone else gte on that Throne?

* * *

**Claire Lyons,**

She's happy that Massie is happy! Why? Because they both get to be in a movie together! That makes Massie closer to Claire! Claires happy that her family's rich now! All because of her acting! She can't wait to share the fame with Massie but Alicia... Will Alicia try to break Massie and Claire up? well Claire is worried it might happen! When Massie amd her are gone hat will happen in thier school? All she knows is that Massie will be online alot waiting to talk to her home town friends. Claire can't wait to go to Canada! She heard it is one of the most beautiful-est places in the world! She heard right! Shopping in **METROTOWN** (TheSecondBiggestMallInCanada!) here we come!

* * *

**Get Ready for DRAMA in CANADA and COMPETITION IN Octavian country day school!**

**The girls need Massie there! And Claire! Will The Pretty Committee fall apart if Massie the Alpha leaves for a few weeks? Or will it b e better? Worse?**

**Or maybe another clique will be dying to take it's place!**

**_Only Drama can tell_**

**_-Massie Block, AKA a Canadian gal!_**


	2. Chapter 2 Friends? Plots? PARTYS!

**OCTAVIAN**** COUNTRY DAY SCHOOL**

**THE HALLS.**

**Monday, May 21st.**

**12:41 p.m.**

"Well, since this is my last day, I'll be having a party!" Massie announced as she stood on top of the Octavian's cafe's table.

Everyone cheered. Many people made cards for Massie. Going away cards. But they all knew Massie would be coming back in afew weeks.

Some people made cards for Claire too.

Massie has been accepted to be the role of Miliana Siller in the new movie, _In the Girls World. _Claire was the follower or also known as Massie's sidekick.

Claire would play the role as Krysanta Mika.They were going to go on a jet plane 1st class to Vancover in Canada. Massie dould.'t wait to shop there and possibly meet boys? Make friends?

Massie is the main charactor. The mean girl. Massie could.'t wait to be in this movie. Thank gawd Kuh-laire suggested her for the part to her director.

Massie and Claire are like BFF4L. ( Best Friends Forever for Life.)

The closer Claire and Massie got the more jelous Alicia got. Alicia always was the closest to Massie until Claire came along.

"EhMiGawd Mass I can't believe your going to be gone!" Alicia said sadly. Alicia wasn't sad because she knew if Massie was gone she'd have a chance to be the Alpha for once.

Alicia hugged Massie tight.

"Gawd, Leesh I won't be gone for like ever." massie giggled. Although Alicia wanted Massie gone... maybe forever?

"Were so going to miss you guys!" Kristen said to Massie and Claire. And she really meant it.

Claire was happy for once that Massie could be in the same movie as she so Massie would't get mad at her for leaving the Pretty Committtee.

Who will be the other girls playing the other roles. Thought Massie... She hoped they wouldn't be better then her.

"Hey Mass, Kuh-laire, we wanted to give you these." Brittney, a B-lister said.

Brittney was with her B-lister friends. Jaime, Krissy, Kate, Melissa and Jenny. All B-listers.

Brittney, the Alpha of their clique handed Massie and Claire each a vintage Juicy necklace and a vintage Juicy matching bracelet.

"Thanks Britt." Massie said while she hugged her.

"Yeah, they're cute." Claire said as she smiled and hugged them too. Massie was proud. Claire was more... more... Pretty Committee like. Massie thought someday when she moved or something happened Claire would definitly take over.

Brittney and her clique walked away feeling confident that she got a hug from the most famous alpha that she knows. Brittney of course ran to all the other girls and told them that Massie hugged her and Kuh-laire said that the bracelets and the necklaces were cute.

Massie was getting a whole bunch of presents, Claire was too. They were over joyed. And girls who pasted them or watched them were filled with _envy_.

"Were going to be the famous hot girls in CANADA!" Massie shouted!

"So if you see us on T.V. we give you the primission to go, Hey I know those hot girls!" Claire said joyfully.

"Oh shutup." Alicia murmured and then rolled her eyes. " What?" Claire said hugging Alicia.

"Nothing. I just had something in my eye. And all I said is you have to give me a copt of you movie!" Alicia said joyfully to... Was she faking it? Well duh?

"Awwe, you need help?" Claire said and came beside Alicia to try to help her.

"theres nothing there?" Claire said looking into Alicia's eyes.

"Haha, well duh, it's gone." Alicia said and forced a laugh. I'm guessing Alicia isn't having a great day. Claire thought. I should try to make it better. Claire smiled as she was thinking.

"What are you smiling about?" Alicia asked Claire. " Oh, I just was thinking... Want to go be faky nice to Brittney?" Claire asked. Alicia smiled. She was already making a celebrity friend. She figured that Massie and her were just friends now. She'd hope that would change into BFF4L.

"yeah, sure I'd love to!" Alicia said while giggling. "Mass were going to the bathroom for a check-up kay?" Alicia told Massie.

"Wait a minute... You two? Together?" Massie said in shock. "Yeah!" Claire said as she hugging Alicia. " I'll come. I need to check up Massie said while taking her Juicy purse out on her lap.

"Umm, kay..." Alicia said. Alicia turned to Claire. "She'll want to go back to the Cafe after this don't worry." Claire whispered into Alicia's ear. "Bye, be safe." Kristen called out to the three girls walking away. " Kristen, they're just going to the bathroom. It's not like there going to a wrestling match." Dylan laughed.

The three girls went into the bathroom...

"Got it?" Claire whispered. " Yeah, awesome plan by the way." Alicia whispered back. Claire went into a stall.' She make farting noises.' "EWWWW, Kuh-laire what are you doing?" Massie said in shock plugging her nose. "Sorry guy's it might get a little stinky in her. just a little." Claire took out a pair of CAMS gym socks. The ones he left on the bleachers but forgot to give back.

"EhMiGawd, I'm going back to the Cafe kay." Massie called out to Claire. " Ohkay." Alicia said. " Leesh you're not coming with me?" Massie asked.

"Uh, I got to go too sorry Mass." Alicia said as she fast walked into the a stall. Weird, Alicia never uses the schools bathroom... Massie thought... Weird.

Massie walked out of the stinky washroom and hesitated to get a drink of water from her Juicy purse. She took out her TNA water bottle and stood there for a minute drinking.

"EhMiGawd, I can't believe that worked! She fell for it that was so cool! Now lets go make an appointment with Brittney and her B-lister friends." Alicia laughed.

"GASP." Massie gasped. Alicia and Claire paused. they turned around... No one was there. " Wait, I'm going to check." Claire said as she turned around to see who the gasp came from.

Massie came out of the corner. "Hello backstabbers." Massie said adding in a dirty look. "Mass! You're supposed to be at the Cafe." Alicia said. "I know but I overheard what you guy said when I was taking a drink of my water bottle here." Massie said as she put her water bottle back in her purse.

"Massie! You totally ruined the surprise. We were going to through you a surprise party. But you've wrecked it." Claire said adding a dramatic whine.

"Oh... I'm sorry, get back to your planning. Pretend this never happened." Massie turned away and smiled. She was getting a surprise party.

"Well we have to plan a surprise party now." Alicia said. "Sorry." Claire said "It's not your fault it was a cover up. A pretty good cover up." Alicia said joyfully. The two girls went towards Brittney. "Hey Britt." Claire said as she smiled. "Hey." Brittney said. "We need you and your friend to help us plan a surprise party for Massie! At her pool party!" Alicia said joyfully. She loved the sound of the word parties.

"Ohkay, what shall we start with?" Brittany said as she took out her note book. Her friends all put in ideas. But will Massie ruin it? Not on purpose. But she'll be at her own party earlier then everyone else right? So how are they going to set it up?

* * *

**_Thank you for reading!!!! Please reveiw and read my other storie with 12 chpaters. Well I've got some chapters already written they just want the ones before to be reveiwed! So please reveiw! If you want to be a charactor in these chapters I'm working on please fill out the following,_**

You could always give me your name and last name! And totally its possible! If you wnat to please send me/ reveiw it and add in

**Your name:**

**Your last name:**

**Your hair color:**

**Stright? wavy? Frizzy?**

**Eye color:**

**Background/Religion:**

**Favorite stores/name brands:**

* * *

**Thants all and I'll add you into the story how awesome would that be? You'll be part of the IN Pretty committee!  
**

**_-please reveiw. Love,_**

**_Massie Block. _ **

****


	3. The cylcle of Backstabbing

**RECAP: **

"GASP." Massie gasped. Alicia and Claire paused. they turned around... No one was there. " Wait, I'm going to check." Claire said as she turned around to see who the gasp came from.

Massie came out of the corner. "Hello backstabbers." Massie said adding in a dirty look. "Mass! You're supposed to be at the Cafe." Alicia said. "I know but I overheard what you guy said when I was taking a drink of my water bottle here." Massie said as she put her water bottle back in her purse.

"Massie! You totally ruined the surprise. We were going to through you a surprise party. But you've wrecked it." Claire said adding a dramatic whine.

"Oh... I'm sorry, get back to your planning. Pretend this never happened." Massie turned away and smiled. She was getting a surprise party.

"Well we have to plan a surprise party now." Alicia said. "Sorry." Claire said "It's not your fault it was a cover up. A pretty good cover up." Alicia said joyfully. The two girls went towards Brittney. "Hey Britt." Claire said as she smiled. "Hey." Brittney said. "We need you and your friend to help us plan a surprise party for Massie! At her pool party!" Alicia said joyfully. She loved the sound of the word parties.

"Ohkay, what shall we start with?" Brittany said as she took out her note book. Her friends all put in ideas. But will Massie ruin it? Not on purpose. But she'll be at her own party earlier then everyone else right? So how are they going to set it up?

* * *

**OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY SCHOOL**

**THE HALLS**

**12:57 pm**

"Sudents of Octavian Country Day School you will have a longer lunch hour due to some problems. Don't cause trouble." The princible said.

"Hmm, has this school gone totally dope or what?" Dylan said while smiling at Kristen.

"Ha, yeah if only Massie didn't get the part." Kristen said while looking at Dylan.

"Why would you say that? Arn't you ahppy for Massie?" Dylan said in shock.

"YES! Hell YES! No duhh, its just its not going to be the same without our Massie. Where will we have our sleepovers? Who will rate us with fashion sence? Who will help us get ready for partys? Who will help us destroy LBRs? Who? Who?" Kristen shouted.

There was a short pause.

"Thats what I thought." Kristen said while looking atg Massie come her way.

"You're so right." Dylan said while grabbing Kristen's arm and they both fast wlaked towards Massie thier leader.

"I'll miss you so much! Call me everyday KAY?" Dylan said.

"ME TOO!!!" Kristen shouted.

"Ohkay, do I like have some sort of diease?" Massie giggled.

"No?" Kristen said.

"WHY??? Do you have a diease? Do you?" Dylan said panicking.

"No. Haha Why are you guys acting so miserable?" Massie laughed.

"OH THANK GAWD! Were acting miserable because you're leaving. WHY ELSE?" Kristen said.

"There, there I'm only going to be gone for afew weeks. Like about 5. Its a short movie." Massie said.

"I know." Dylan said while taking out a large poster from her gucci backpack.

"Here. Its from Kristen and me." Dylan forced a smile.

"Um, thanks. You guys know that I'll be seeing you guys at my pool right? This isn't like I'm going to die in Vancover..." Massie said while looking at the poster.

The poster had a whole bunch of pictures from their past. Pictures like when they had a whip cream fight. When they went shopping and much more. It was a huge colloge.

"Want to go make some LBRs feel special?" Massie giggled.

"YES." Dylan said with a tint of laughter.

"Well duh!" Kristen laughed.

The girls walked towards Layne.

"Hey Layne, I'll miss you." Massie smiled.

Layne looked up at Massie. She couldn't believe Massie actually said that.

"Aw, Massie this school will be nothing without you! Come back as soon as possible!" Layne said while getting up to hug Massie. Massie looked down while she was hugging Layne and saw Juicy flats in pink. The exact same ones Massie had. EhMahGawd, I'm never wearing those flats again Massie thought to herself.

"Byes." Massie said while giving Dylan and Kristen the Lets-go-before-Layne-gets-sucky-up.

Kristen giggled silently.

MASSIE: Hey Leesh meet at our table for a virgin drink on me? Dyl and Kristen are with me. Bring Claire. See Ya.

ALICIA: Ohkays beautiful.

MASSIE: Haha, ditto.

ALICIA Given.

Alicia smiled. their friend ship will soon be stonger. Soon when Massies gone she'll have the chance to take over.

* * *

Meanwhile... 

"Ohkay Leesh this surprise party is going to be the bomb." Claire laughed.

"The bomb?" Alicia gave Claire a weird look.

"Kidding..." Claire quickly covered up. Alicia was getting a bit controling.

"So Britt you'll take care of everything right? I'm counting on you. By the way love you necklace." Alicia said while flipping her hair and gesturing Claire to fallow her.

Alicia's hair was lushious and brown.

Brittany's necklace was a gorgeous juicy necklace.. Britt smiled. The Pretty Committee might actually like her. Possibly let her into their group? But would I leave me clique for the most famous clique in the school? Brittany thought. Her answer was very clear. It was a yes.

* * *

PLEASE R&R ifI don't get atleast 8 reveiws then I'm not updating for a long time. PLEASE REVEIW its not that hard. 

Tell me what you think!

I'll enter the new people later. they'll try to take over. So go ahead and keep on sending me your name and hair color. You don't have to give me your last name bur give me your first and then your hair color and your favorite brands.

THANKS.

**  
**


	4. thePartyThat'llBeALegend Chapt 2

**RECAP: **

"So Britt you'll take care of everything right? I'm counting on you. By the way love you necklace." Alicia said while flipping her hair and gesturing Claire to fallow her.

Alicia's hair was lushious and brown-ish black.

Brittany's necklace was a gorgeous juicy necklace.. Britt smiled. The Pretty Committee might actually like her. Possibly let her into their group? But would I leave me clique for the most famous clique in the school? Brittany thought. Her answer was very clear. It was a yes.

* * *

**THE BLOCK ESTATE**

**THE POOL**

**Wednesday, May 23rd**

**4:30 pm**

"Hmm this party better be the high light of everyones school year Bean. Do you think I should include a whipcream fight?" Massie looked at her furry friend.

Bean licked Massies hand.

"You're so right Bean. Way to messy. Even though our maid will clean it I won't be able to walk around in a slippery whip creamed pool. I hope Derrington will be able to make it." Massie looked at her clean sparkling pool and at her beautiful decorations. She hoped there would be no inturruptions.

Massies cell hpone began to ring. It was Alicia.

**ALICIA:** Hey babes, Dyl, Kristen and Claire are coming right now. We'll be there in 5 minutes. Kay?

**MASSIE:** Ohkay kool. I hope Derrington, Josh and Cam make it. If Derrington doesn't show up hes so D2M.

**ALICIA:** Remmeber hes grounded. So don't be so harsh if he can't come.

**MASSIE:** Then he better sneak out fo rme.

**ALICIA:** Who wouldn't sneak out for you? Haha.

**MASSIE:** Well I'm going to go to my bedroom to make myself prettier.

**ALICIA:** You're telling me you didn't do your make-up and that 4 letter word for dung! EhMahGawd but the party is at 5! Hurry Mass.

**MASSIE: **Yeah, yeah. Just do more decorations and I'll be down by 5:00 don't worry about it.

**ALICIA: **By the way Brittany and her crew are coming to help. kay?

**MASSIE: **Uh huh.

**ALICIA:** See ya.

Massie made her way into her bathroom to do her make-up.

Kendra walked in.

"Hunny don't put on _that _much make-up! You're pretty the way you are." Kendra said while combing her gorgeous daughters hair.

"Yeah, thats what you think. I need to curl my hair but not too much. Can you mom?" Massie said while putting on eye-liner.

"Yes hunny." Kendra said while grabbing the curler from a nearby cuboard.

She started curling Massies hair so perfectly.

"Massie, dear do you think I should come with you to your trip to Canada? I think it'll be a nice mother daughter trip." Kendra said.

Massie rolled her eyes. " Mom I'm going to be with Claire. How bout another time kay?" Massie said.

Kendra was about to say something but Massie cut her off.

"I Ca-" Kendra started to say.

"That wasn't a question mom." Massie gigled softly with the feeling of being Maria from The Devil Wears Prada. The old lady who always says "No, that wasn't a question."

Massie giggled as she thought of it.

She put on the rest of her make-up and grabbed her outfit from her stool.

She shooed her mom and put on the outfit very quickly then brought her mom back in to finish her hair.

"MASSIE, were coming up!" Alicia sang.

Massie panicked.

"Mom, go away. Shoo, shoo!" Massie whispered and gestured for her mom to leave before her friends saw her mm helping her with her hair.

"Ohkay sweetie call me if you need anything." Kendra walked silenlt down the stairs and greeted the pretty girls who were walking up the wooden floors.

Massie quickly looked in the mirror and murmured, " A total 10.0" Massie smiled.

"Hey gorgeous." Alicia smiled.

"You too hottie!" Massie laughed.

"I was talking to your dog. Kidding haha." Alicia giggled.

"Oh haha very funny." Massie forced a smile.

"Massie you look like a eight letter word for pretty." Dylan and Kristen shouted.

"You look like a 3 letter word for steamy." Massie turned towards them and giggled then gave them a perfect wink.

"You look super cute!" Claire said gleefully.

"Haha, lets go and flaunt it. rate me." Massie said as she wlaked out of her bathroom and down the wooden steps.

The girls followed.

"Alicia?" Massie said while wlaking.

"A 9.5" Alicia said while smirking. She wanted a higher rate then Massie.

"Excuse me?" Massie said and stopped to turn towards Alicia.

"Totally kidding a total of 10.0 DUH." Alicia said while roling her beautiful eyes.

"10.0 deff." Kristen shouted.

"I agree." Dylan said while walking towrads Massie.

"Rate me my lovely ladies!" Alicia rturned around slowly and walked like a model.

"Hmm, 8.3!" Kristen clapped.

"Yeah, 8.4!!!" Dylan giggled.

"A total of... 8.5!" Claire giggled.

"I think its a 8.4-8.5" Massie smiled.

Alicia rolled her eyes and checked her phone for messages. No messages.

"How about me? " kristen winked.

"8.9" Massie said.

"I totally agree with Massie" Dylan said. Claire nodded in agreement.

"Why does she get it _that_ high?" Alicia said. She couldn't stand someone having a higher score then her.

"Because her cute braided braids look so ahh-dorable with her pink Dior halter top with her grey Chanel mimi skirt. I think its such a summary outfit. Its like what Paris Hilton says " Thats HAWT." Massie giggled.

"I Agree." Claire smiled.

"Well, if I change something will I get a 9 or higher?" Alicia looked at Massie hoping for a yes.

"Yeah, if you change your hair. You wear it too much down put it as a cute bump, Leesh you know you always look glammed up in a bump." Massie said while handing Alicia bobby pins. Not just any Bobby pins they were Ralph Lauren bobby pins especially made for Massie.

Alicia looked at the Bobby pins thinking how in the word did she get these.

Alicia made a bump without looking at a mirror and placed the bobby pin in its spot.

Massie took out her Pina Colada Gossip girl lip gloss and applied a perfect amount on her perfect lips.

She walked over to Alicia and applied some one her lips.

"Thanks Mass." Alicia smiled. Her smile was a bit off. Possibly a smile of envy?

Massie knew Alicia wanted her out so she could take over but Alicia's a treat, she gorgeous but shes not as strong as me, Massie thought.

"Lets bounce." Dylan said while grabbing Kristen and leading her down thge stairs of Massie huge mansion.

"Kay." Alicia said as she walked down the stairs perfectly.

Claire waited for Massie. Massie walked with Claire down the stairs.

"EhMahGawdI can't believe were ging to be in a movie itsn't it excite?" Massie whispered into Claire's soft ear. (Excite is a new slang Massie came up with.)

"Totally." Claire said alittle too loud but Massie didn't seem to care.

The five girls went to massies pool and waited for the guest.  
Massie was wearing a light green dress with a brown cross across the chest area. it was a dress that showed plenty of backage.It was such a summery dress.

She wore her hair briaded and into a bump. She looked like a model waiting to take a model shoot.

She had gorgeous bronze high heels and she wore her make-up perfectly.

"I think you look so pretty its too much for words. Mass." Claire smiled.

Alicia frowned. Why didn't I ever get that complement? Alicia thought.

"Britt and her clique are at the pool waiting for our party people." Alicia giggled.

"Well atleast hurry I don't want all this pretty to go to waste. Lets get a move on people." Massie laughed. Kristen, Dylan and Claire join in.

Alicia just rolled her eyes and played along.

* * *

PLEASE R&R ifI don't get atleast 8 reveiws then I'm not updating for a long time. PLEASE REVEIW its not that hard. 

Tell me what you think!

I'll enter the new people later. they'll try to take over. So go ahead and keep on sending me your name and hair color. You don't have to give me your last name bur give me your first and then your hair color and your favorite brands.

THANKS.

love, Tiffy aka Massie.

**  
**


	5. Chapter 5 The making out makes Britt out

**RECAP: **

"Britt and her clique are at the pool waiting for our party people." Alicia giggled.

"Well at least hurry I don't want all this pretty to go to waste. Lets get a move on people." Massie laughed. Kristen, Dylan and Claire join in.

Alicia just rolled her eyes and played along.

* * *

**THE BLOCK ESTATE**

**THE POOL**

**Wednesday, May 23rd**

**4:56 pm**

Massie picked up her pink Dior towel from her chair near the pool and looked at Britt.

"I have a bathing suit I'm just not going to change into it yet." Massie snapped.

Earlier Britt asked Massie why she's wearing a dress and not a bathing suit.

Britt and her clique looked at Massie's, Claire's, Kristen's, Dylan's, and Alicia's outfits.

"Why are you beautiful ladies wearing make up? It'll get smudged in the water." Kaitlin, a cute dirty blonde haired girl said while fixing her cute Gucci bikini.

"Because its a new line of Mac, and its water proof. the owner of Mac wants us to try it out to see if the higher class people will like it." Alicia looked straight at Kaitlin trying to make Kaitlin be afraid of her. She wanted the power.

"EhMahGawd I should get my mom to interview the Mac owner! Wouldn't that be excite?" Dylan giggled in excitement.

"Totally a awesome idea. It would be sooo excite!" Claire laughed as she said excite.

"Excite? What kind of messed up weird word is that?" Danielle beautiful brunette said as she stared at Claire and Dylan in a I'm prettier then you look. It was true she was prettier then Dylan but Claire and Danielle were fairly similar.

"That messed up word means exciting. I made it and if you think its a lame 3 letter word for your behind word then why don't you leave right now Dan-yell. And by the way Dan-yell you're getting on my last nerve so shut up." Massie smirked then gave Danielle a dirty look.

Britt nudged Danielle and warned her to keep her mouth shut because once people come and see her hanging out with the most popular girl n the school she'll be in with Massie and she'll be able to be a GLU with Alicia Dylan and Kristen. They could follow her and when Massie comes back they'll be besties. Britt smiled as the thought of it pondered through her head.

"LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" yelped Derrington and Cam together.

"WOO, come on ladies get in your BA-KEE-NIs." Josh yelled in excite. Yes excite.

"WOOO ITS PARTY TIME!" Chris laughed and took off his Abercrombie top and started waving it in the air.

Massie giggled.

Alicia blushed.

Claire's cheeks were burning red she tried to cover then with her Ralph Lauren towel that Alicia gave her.

Dylan and Kristen were whispering and Britt had all eyes on Derrington.

Danielle wanted Cam and Kaitlin already had a hot boyfriend in Canada.

Chris, Cam, Derrington and Josh came running towards the girls.

"Hey ladies why aren't ya in your BA-KEE-NIs?" Josh said extra loud.

"Because were going to change later." Massie said while examining Joshes trunks. They were quicksilver.

"Awe, Block why aren't you dressed for the water? I'm planning to give you a big surprise." Derrington said and winked.

"Yeah were going to change right now. Come on guys." Massie blushed.

She lead the Pretty Committee to the dressing rooms and quickly said to Britt

"Make sure the guest don't ruin the place. The food is on the other side of the pool. Thanks Britt." Massie screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Sure." Britt said then turned back to the Briarwood boys.

"Hey Derrick." Britt said in a flirty way.

"Hey Britt." Derrington said back.

"Want to help me swim? I'm no expert." Britt said giving a pouty face.

"But you are a good s-" Danielle said but Britt nudged her hard in the stomach to keep her quiet.

Even though Derrington was with Massie Britt had a chance. Derrington wasn't going to see Massie for a few weeks so she can make him change his mind about the beautiful Massie..

"Yeah, sure I'll help you." Derrington said then lead Britt to the pool.

Britt was at the end and she grabbed Derrington's hand and started making his other hand touch her stomach. Her body was perfectly shaped and perfectly tanned.

Her boobs on the other hand were perfect too they were smaller then Alicia but they were perfect.

Derrington looked at Britt's perfect body and held Britt tight so she wouldn't fall. What if Massie saw this?

"Be care full." Derrington said as she let go of her more and more.

Britt's clique were sitting down with the Briarwood boys and were probably flirting with them.

She could see Cam trying to ignore them.

More guest came in and jumped into the pool. It was crowded

Britt turned around and Derrington was holding her by the butt.

Britt smiled.

"So Derrick... if I fall will you go after me? I might dorwn." Britt said as she pouted her cute perfect shaped lips.

"Of course." Derrington said as she shock his butt alittle.

Britt tip toed and leaned against Derrington's perfect body. She looked at them both and she decided she and Derrington were a perfect couple.

Britt looked into Derricks eyes and he did the same.

He kind of like Britt. But Massie. He liked Massie but he had a thing for Britt, some crazy thing.

Massie emerged from the dressing room and looked for her lovable Derrington.

She looked straight at him with Britt hugging. Her amber brown eyes were on fire.

Derrington looked at Britt and Britt kissed him. They started to make-out.

Massie never done that before. She looked at Britt that betrayer. Alicia came out of the dressing room and walked towards Josh Hotz. She sat on his lap and giggled.

Massie could hear Josh saying to Alicia "Hey baby."

Massie saw Claire come out of the dressing room and she pointed to Derrington and Britt making out on the end of the pool.

"That stupid stuck up LBR is making out with my Derrington." Massie said with anger.

"EhMahGawd he's such a jerk." Claire said surprised Derrington would ever do that.

"He's a cheater." Massie said.

Massie grabbed Claire's arm and Dylan and Kristen came out of the dressing room and followed they heard it all and saw it all. Alicia looked at Massie's raging eyes and got up to help her. She looked at Derrington and glared.

"Ladies its time to show that LBR who's boss." Massie said as she was tapping her manicured feet and Alicia coughed trying to get Derrintons and Britt's attention.

Derrington broke from the kissing Britt.

"Massie..." Derrington started.

"Its so over you pathetic jerk I hope you and Britt rot in hell." Massie said. And with that she walked away. The girls gave him dirty looks and followed her.

Damn. was all Derrington could say.

Britt smirked. "You don't need her." was all Britt said.

* * *

PLEASE R&R if I don't get at least 8 reviews then I'm not updating for a long time. PLEASE REVEIW its not that hard.

Tell me what you think!

I'll enter the new people later. they'll try to take over. So go ahead and keep on sending me your name and hair color. You don't have to give me your last name but give me your first and then your hair color and your favorite brands.

PLEASE REVIEW. I'll write faster only if I get at least 34 reveiws for this chapter otherwise I'm not going to write till I get it.

THANKS.

love, Tiffy aka Massie.


	6. Jessicas big plan

**RECAP;;**

Derrington broke from the kissing Britt.

"Massie..." Derrington started.

"Its so over you pathetic jerk I hope you and Britt rot in hell." Massie said. And with that she walked away. The girls gave him dirty looks and followed her.

Damn. was all Derrington could say.

Britt smirked. "You don't need her." was all Britt said.

* * *

**THE BLOCK ESTATE**

**THE POOL**

**Wednesday, May 23rd**

**5:39 pm**

"EhMahGawd hes such a butt! You should totally just kick Britt out of your party!" Dylan pouted.

"I know, but how will I humiliate her then?" Massie filed. (Fake smiled)

"So your not mad at them that much?" Claire said in disbelief.

"Ew, lets get off the topic of Backstabbing Britt." Massie rolled her eyes.

Alicia looked at her cute petite toes as she watching Britt stand there while Derrington walked away.

"Leesh, I'll be fine. Go have fun with Mr. Hotz." Massie forced a smile.

"Awe, kay." Alicia smiled as she knew she would try to get some gossip points. She was running low on gossip. And she hated it when Kuh-laire got the major gossip before. She couldn't stand it. But she knew to play nice. AT least until Massie's out of her sight.

Alicia walked confidently towards where Derrington, Josh and Cam were sitting.

She pulled up a chair and winked at Josh. He winked back.

"Man, why'd ya do it?" Cam said loud enough for Alicia to hear.

"I don't know. Massie will be gone for a while..." Derrington said as he stared straight at the ground.

"So? Man theres no reason to cheat on her. Man, thats just low." Josh joined in.

Alicia nodded in agreement.

"Well Britt... I don't know. Its just she has this certain energy. Like when I'm around her I feel so... happy. With Massie I... feel so... different. Its like Massie doesn't even cre about me. Like, if I die she'll just be like, "Oh, lets go boy hunting now." But with Britt she seens like she really likes me." Derrington looked at the boys and noticed Alicia.

_Perv. _Alicia glared.

"I won't tell." Alicia filed her most fake-ish way possible.

"Thanks." Derrington answered.

"Anyways, I think I'm going to head out. I'm not in the mood to party..." Derrington said then walked away.

"Should we go with him?" Cam asked Josh.

"Nahh, let him have some time to think." Josh said then turned towards Alicia.

"So..." Alicia smiled. Cam walked towards Claire.

Cam and Claire went into the water and spashed eachother.

_Why couldn't my life be that easy? _Massie frowned.

"Who cares about Derrinton? You're going to be in a movie Massie! A movie!" Dylan said as she took a bite out of her Hawaiian pizza.

"Whatevs. Lets go party!" Massie giggled then smiled. And that smile was the most un-fake-ish smile all day.

"Great party!" Some LBR smiled at Massie.

"Yeah. Its a real bomb." Massie muttered under her breath.

Kristen ran up behind Dylan and pushed her into the pool.

Dylan, the fast thinker grabbed onto Dylans foot and dragged her along. Dylan grabbed Massie's lag and drove her into the water with them.

And just like that Massie stopped worrying and started actually having some fun.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"You kissed Derrick?" Jessica said as she flipped her wet long black hair.

"Yeah. And I bet he liked it." Britt smiled.

"You Massie will totally kick your... uh you know what." Jessica said. Jessica never swore. She was Britts best friend. She always wanted to get into the Pretty Committee. But who doesn't want in to the most popular-est group in Octavian Country Day School. And this year she was determined to get in. It'd be easier for her to get in when Massies gone because her friends need a leader... an alpha. And she was ready to take that job. Even if it meant leaving Britt and her other friends behind.

* * *

**PLEASE REVEiW**

**OR i Will STOP WRiTiNG!!!**

**REVEiW NOW**

**PUH-LEASE :) SERiOUSLY i'M WAiTiNG!**

** P.S. Sorry for nawt updating in like... forev! But I had been hanging out in the sun and I'm lazy, but don't worry I'll write more!  
**

Thank you for reading ☺

♣ Many thanks

--Tiff--Massie--Me.


End file.
